Please Wake Up
by The T-Birds' Gal
Summary: Kenickie is banged in the head at the Thunder road by his youngest best friend Putzie, and is in coma. Then Putzie starts to feel guilty and depressed thinking that he killed him. Can the gang make Putzie feel better? Will Kenickie ever wake up? Can he tell Putzie that it wasn't his fault?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Grease story, so go easy on me Kay! :)**

The T-Birds, the boys Auto-shop teacher Mrs. Murdoch and the three lovely Pink Ladies Marty, Frenchy and Jan were at the Thunder Road because they were rumbling with The T-Birds arch nemesis Leo, the leader of the Scorpions. Anyway, Jan saw a penny on the ground. "See a penny pick up, all day long you'll have good luck." Jan exclaims while the girls walked over to her.

"Give me that!" Marty yelled yanking the penny out of Jan's hand and walks over to Kenickie. "Here Kenickie, I got you something for good luck."

"Ayy, thanks." Kenickie says.

But the penny slips out of Marty's fingers.

"Oh, sorry!" Marty apologized.

Kenickie puts his hands up to stop her.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Kenickie offers as he bent down.

But Putzie didn't see Kenickie there, so he opens the door and heard a thump.

"Putz!" He heard Doody yelled as he saw Kenickie lying on the ground unconscious.

"I killed him." He mutters quietly.

Then everyone from the Scorpions was laughing.

"Kenickie, buddy? You ok?" Danny asks.

But Kenickie was waking up or moving.

"Kenickie?" Sonny asked.

Danny listens to his breathing.

"He's still breathing." Danny said. "Come on Kenickie, you gotta wake up man."

But Kenickie was still unconscious.

"We gotta take him to the hospital." Mrs. Murdoch said. "Sorry boys, we gotta cancel the rumble."

Then they heard a sniffs from Putzie.

"Putzie sweetie, he's gonna be ok." Jan said comforting her boyfriend.

"Jan's right Putz," Danny told him softly. "Come on guys,"

Then Sonny carefully picked Kenickie up and the gang took Kenickie to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the gang arrived at the hospital, Putzie immediately sat in the corner looking out the window thinking about Kenickie. He felt so guilty what happened, he blames himself for killing his best friend.

"Putz?" He looked up to see Doody there. "Hey bud, he's gonna be ok."

But Putzie just looked out the window.

"Look I know you feel bad, but it was an accident." Doody said soothing his hair.

But Putzie just sniffed and wipes the tears away.

"Oh my baby, where is he?" Mrs. Murdock asked.

Then Putzie tensed up and Doody puts a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's ok." Doody whispers to him.

Then Mr. Murdock and Danny walked over to the boys.

"Son, it's not your fault." Mr. Murdock told him. "We know it was an accident."

But Putzie just ran in the bathroom and slammed the door as he looked at himself in the mirror and punched it.

"Putzie, hey it's alright." Danny told him.

But Putzie sat in the corner hugging his legs to his chest while Danny came in.

"I killed him and he's gonna die because of me." Putzie finally spoke.

"You did not kill him Putzie; it's not your fault." Danny told him.

But Putzie just looks away letting out a whimper and Danny lets out a sigh, sitting down next to him and hugged him in his arms,

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok brother." Danny comforted him. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I want Kenny to wake up." Putzie begged.

"And he will." Danny said.

But Putzie just looked down feeling broken and he just cried in Danny's arms while Danny soothed his hair to calm him down.

"Please don't blame yourself Babyface." Danny begged quietly.

He was worried about Putzie, he knew Putzie felt super bad for what happened, but seeing Putzie like this broke his heart. He doesn't want Putzie to feel like this. Danny decided to take Putzie home with him, because he knew Putzie wouldn't sleep well at night about what happened to Kenickie.


	3. Chapter 3

Anyway, so the boys walked in the house. "Hey boys, how is Kenickie?" Mrs. Zuko asked.

"I killed him.' Putzie exclaimed.

"Oh Putzie, you didn't killed him." Mr. Zuko said gently.

"Then why is he in the hospital bed unconscious?" Putzie asked.

Danny puts a gentle hand on his back.

"Putz, how about you go watch TV and rest Kay." Danny told him gently, but Putzie did was nod his head.

So when Putzie left the room, Danny turned to his parents.

"He's miserable." Danny says. "The guy thinks he killed Kenickie."

"But we all know he didn't." Mrs. Zuko said.

"But not Putzie." Mrs. Zuko said.

"Yeah," Danny says. "I'm just afraid that he'll do something."

"Oh don't you worry son, he wouldn't do that." Mr. Zuko tells his son.

"Yeah, Putzie is a smart young boy." Mrs. Zuko says smiling.

"Yeah he's pretty smart." Danny says. "So how about we try to cheer him up without mentioning Kenickie."

"That's a good plan son." Mr. Zuko said patting his shoulder, "Now...how about us three men watch a little game of Football?"

"Yeah!" Danny cheered as he ran in the living room to see Putzie staring out the window.

So he sat down next to him, putting his arm around him.

"Hey buddy," Danny smiled at him.

Putzie just gave him a small sad smile.

"We're gonna watch Football with my dad." Danny told him.

But all Putzie did was nod his head, and Danny ruffles his hair gently. He felt super bad for his youngest best friend and he wishes that Kenickie would just wake up already.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrive to Kenickie's room, he was wide-awake with a doctor talking to him, his mom cuddling him in his arms.

"Mom, I'm ok now." Kenickie said smiling at his mom. "I just have a headache."

"I'll give you something to drink." The doctor said walking out of the room.

"Good to see you up son." Mr. Murdoch said kissing his son's head.

"Thanks dad!" Kenickie smiled.

"Oh Kenny," Rizzo yelled kissing him.

"Hey," Kenickie smiled kissing her back.

"Hey buddy," Danny, said smiling at his best friend. "Glad you're ok."

"Yeah," Sonny agrees.

"Thanks boys." Kenickie smiled.

"Putzie, come here." Doody says to Putzie.

But Putzie just looked down standing at the doorway, Kenickie knew he felt bad.

"Guys, can you uh..." Kenickie started.

"Sure son." Mr. Murdoch said ruffling his hair.

"Love you baby." Mrs. Murdoch said kissing his cheek.

Then they all left leaving Putzie and Kenickie alone.

"Hey kid." Kenickie smiled.

But Putzie just looked up at him.

"Come on in, sit down." Kenickie said yo him.

But Putzie just sat down on the chair next to his bed making Kenickie chuckle.

"No, on my bed ya goofball." Kenickie teased.

Putzie stared at the bed for couple of minutes and stood up, walking to sit down facing Kenickie.

"So how are ya doing Babyface?" Kenickie asked.

Putzie just looked down and Kenickie lets out a sigh.

"Babyface, I'm fine now." Kenickie told him.

"I could've killed you." Putzie quietly says.

"You didn't kill me Putzie," Kenickie told him. "I'm alive now."

Putzie just looked down.

"Look Putzie, I know you feel guilty and scared...but you gotta believe me man...believe us." Kenickie told him. "Do you...believe us, Putzie?" It took a while before Putzie could nod his head which made Kenickie smiled warmly. "Come here." Kenickie said letting his arm out for Putzie to lie down.

Then Putzie lied down next to Kenickie as Kenickie had his protective arms wrap around him.

"It's gonna be ok Babyface." Kenickie soothed him. "I'm ok now."

Putzie felt safer in Kenickie's arms, Kenickie was always protective of Putzie.


	5. Chapter 5

**This gonna be the last chapter.**

1 week later, Kenickie was out of the hospital and the gang was at Frosty. "Here to Kenickie for healing!" Danny said as they laughed.

"Thanks guys." Kenickie smiled. "Putzie, come here I wanna talk to ya."

"Ok." Putzie said as the 2 boys stood up and walked away from the gang.

"Look Putzie, I know you're still feeling a little bit bad for hitting me in the head..." Kenickie started.

"It's ok Kenickie, I'm good now." Putzie smiled. "But I'm just super glad that you're ok." Kenickie smiled.

"Ayy, that's my Babyface." Kenickie ruffles his hair.

"Hey, never touch the hair." Putzie warned him.

"Too bad." Kenickie teased as he ruffles his hair more.

"Hey!" Putzie yelled.

"Come on kid." Kenickie said putting his arm around him as they walked back to the gang.


End file.
